82nd Sustainment Brigade (United States)
The 82nd Sustainment Brigade is a sustainment brigade of the United States Army based at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. It provides logistical support to all tenant units at the base, and is under the direct command of FORSCOM. Formed out of the Division Support Command of the 82nd Airborne Division, the brigade has a long history of supporting the 82nd in numerous contingencies throughout the world. The sustainment brigade supported the division in operations including Operation Just Cause, Operation Urgent Fury, Operation Power Pack and Operation Desert Storm. Recently, the brigade has seen multiple deployments in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. The brigade's mission in support of Operation Enduring Freedom-Afghanistan came to an end when responsibility was handed to the 101st Sustainment Brigade during a ceremony at Bagram Airbase on 2 December 2010. For the first time since the Global War on Terror began in 2001, with the exception of Delta Detachment, 82nd Finance, all the elements of the 82nd Sustainment Brigade are home in Fort Bragg.http://www.dvidshub.net/news/61260/lifeliners-assume-command-afghanistan Organization The 82nd Sustainment Brigade is a separate brigade under FORSCOM. This modular sustainment brigade is composed of four battalions:http://www.facebook.com/pages/82nd-Sustainment-Brigade/158292477548576 * Special Troops Battalion, 82nd Sustainment Brigade * 330th Transportation Battalion (Movement Control)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=4711 * 189th Support Battalion (Combat Sustainment)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=7941 * 264th Support Battalion (Combat Sustainment)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=4504 History Origins The 82nd Sustainment Brigade traces its lineage to the 82nd Support Group, which was constituted 1 September 1957 at Fort Bragg.Lineage and Honors Information: 82nd Sustainment Brigade, United States Army Center of Military History. Retrieved 5 December 2008. It was composed of units with long histories with the 82nd Airborne Division, dating back to World War I and World War II.82nd Sustainment Brigade Homepage: History, 82nd Sustainment Brigade Staff. Retrieved 5 December 2008. On 25 May 1964 the unit reorganized as the 82nd Division Support Command, or DISCOM. It was merged with the 82nd Airborne Division's band. A year later, the unit deployed to the Dominican Republic with the 82nd Airborne Division in support of Operation Power Pack. The Division was charged with the mission of quelling civil unrest and restoring order to the country, and the DISCOM provided logistical support during this mission. In 1972, the band was removed from the Division Support Command. In 1983, the unit again deployed to combat, this time to Grenada in support of Operation Urgent Fury. It provided logistical support to the 82nd Airborne Division as the division deployed in the island, supporting US Special Forces operating within. Then in 1989, the unit supported the first combat jump since World War II while supporting Operation Just Cause in Panama. It provided logistical efforts to the division once again in the region. , with the 82nd Airborne Division positioned at the left flank.]] In August 1990, during Operation Desert Shield, paratroopers from the unit protected the XVIII Airborne Corps' left flank during the subsequent Operation Desert Storm. It then advanced on the western flank of the invasion force along with the 82nd Airborne Division, 101st Airborne Division, and other units of the XVIII Airborne Corps, striking some of the deepest incursions into Iraq of the war. The Division eventually advanced to Tallil while the majority of the attacking force moved into Kuwait. The formation earned its first campaign streamers for this action. The unit returned to combat again in 2003 during the invasion of Iraq, Operation Iraqi Freedom I. The 101st Airborne Division and the 3rd Infantry Divisions made the main attacks into Iraq, while elements of the 82nd Airborne Division supported them. The initial push was a rapid success, but the insurgency that followed saw convoys become a primary target for Iraqi insurgents. For the first time, these service and support paratroopers found themselves on the front lines, as supply convoys became the central target of resistance fighters. Hurricane Katrina in 2005 provided a unique and unexpected mission for the paratroopers of the unit, as they were deployed to provide assistance to the citizens of Louisiana. The supporting units were deployed to New Orleans International Airport along with the division's 3rd Brigade and division Artillery units, a force of some 5,000 soldiers. They conducted security operations and search and rescue missions throughout New Orleans, Louisiana. Activation On 16 February 2006 the unit reorganized as the 82nd Sustainment Brigade under the Army's modular transformation redesign. As a part of this redesign, the brigade was removed from the command of the 82nd Airborne Division and made a separate, independent unit. It would continue to support the 82nd Airborne Division, but it would be able to take on different missions when deployed. Instead, its mission is to support all US Army Forces Command (FORSCOM) units stationed at Fort Bragg while generating sustainment capabilities to meet rotational demand and respond to future contingencies.82nd Sustainment Brigade Homepage, 82nd Sustainment Brigade. Retrieved 6 December 2008. In August 2006, the newly reorganized unit deployed to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom VI. On 26 September 2006, it uncased its colors at Tallil Airbase in Iraq, to provide support services for coalition forces and Iraqi security forces in southern Iraq. They took this responsibility from the 16th Sustainment Brigade, which was rotating out of the theater.Baumgartner, Robert. Troopers Have New Mission in Southern Iraq, 82nd Sustainment Brigade, Task Force Hammer Public Affairs. Retrieved 6 December 2008. Throughout the deployment and into 2007, the brigade's medical staff was rotated into hospitals in Baghdad, Iraq for thirty day tours for each unit. The medical staff, including many of the brigade's field medics, treated American forces injured in fighting around Baghdad.The 'Busiest Emergency Room in the World', DefendAmerica.mil. Retrieved 6 December 2008. In August 2007, the brigade participated in a large coalition athletic competition hosted by the US Air Force's 407th Air Expeditionary Group at Ali Air Base, Iraq. The brigade took second place in the competition, in which it competed in various sports against other US military units as well as Australian and Romanian forces.Gordon, Dwayne. Coalition forces compete at Ali Base, 407th Air Expeditionary Group Public Affairs. Retrieved 6 December 2008. During its deployment to Iraq, the brigade undertook many responsibilities, including providing logistics for airdrops and major combat operations including Operation Marne Torch. The brigade also created a Combat Logistics Patrol academy, training for combat situations during convoy operations, including improvised explosive device detection and removal, and first aid.Baumgartner, Robert. 82nd Sustainment Brigade “grows the future” with Combat Logistics Patrol Academy, 82nd Sustainment Brigade Public Affairs Office. Retrieved 6 December 2008. The brigade also dispatched optometry teams to soldiers in the region to ensure they had all the eyesight testing they needed.Baumgartner, Robert. 82nd Sustainment Brigade brings clear vision to Soldiers, 82 Sustainment Brigade Public Affairs Office. Retrieved 6 December 2008. The brigade returned to the continental United States in early 2008 along with the rest of the 82nd Airborne Division, and was recognized by President George W. Bush in a welcome home speech. The brigade received its shoulder sleeve insignia on 19 March 2007 and its distinctive unit insignia on 8 November 2007. The insignia alludes heavily to the unit's history with the 82nd Airborne.The Institute of Heraldry: 82nd Sustainment Brigade, The Institute of Heraldry. Retrieved 6 December 2008. On 29 February 2008 the 82d Sustainment Brigade added the 264th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion as a subordinate unit. The 264th has a long history of supporting the United States Army in a myriad of campaigns dating back to World War II.Willis, Todd. Patch Ceremony 82nd Sustainment Brigade Public Affairs. Retrieved 6 December 2008. On 16 December 2007 the brigade was detached from the 82nd Airborne Division and attached to the XVIII Airborne Corps as a separate brigade. One month later, the 507th Corps Support Group, XVIII Airborne Corps, was inactivated and three of its battalions were reactivated under the 82nd Sustainment Brigade. This addition gave the brigade a total of five battalions, making it the largest brigade on Fort Bragg, and one of the largest in the United States Army.Tatum, Stephanie "507th Inactivates, joins 82nd Sustainment Brigade," Paraglide, 15 January 2009 pp. A01, A05 New building facilities for the 82nd Sustainment Brigade have been completed. Two new barracks built specifically for the unit are now occupied by the Soldier who spent the past 12 months at Bagram Army Airfield.Meinhardt, Eve. Building better barracks for Soldiers, Paraglide. Retrieved 6 December 2008. Honors Unit decorations Campaign streamers References External links *Official homepage *Lineage and Honors Information *The Institute of Heraldry: 82nd Sustainment Brigade 082 082